Betrothed To A Malfoy
by hermionebabe1
Summary: Hermione Granger. Mudblood bookworm right? WRONG! What if Hermione's parents were squibs? What if she was betrothed to a Malfoy? How will everything turn out? Bad summary. Good Story.
1. Finding Out

I awoke early that morning that my life was about to be changed forever. I sat up in my bed and look groggily at my alarm clock. i Jeesh /i I thought. i It's only 7:30 am. /i I climbed out of bed and stripped myself of my moon and star pajama set. Looking in my wardrobe I picked out a pair of my perfect fitting jeans and a pretty pink top with straps. I walked over to my mirror and admired the new me. I had changed a lot since my 6th year at Hogwarts. I now had long legs, a curved figure and my hair was straight and sleek. I thought I looked rather good compared to what I had looked like not only a month ago. I decided to go downstairs and greet my mother and father. They were muggles of course and didn't need to know I had put a permanent straightening solution on my hair with magic. Of course they thought I had got it done at the muggle hair dresser. As if. Why pay when I could do it free myself. Walking down the stairs I saw my mother and father sitting together on the large leather settee. I could see they were in great discussion for they hadn't even noticed me as I entered the room. br / 

br / 

"Morning mother. Morning father." I said cheerfully as I passed them making my way towards the kitchen for some cereal. Deciding on cornflakes I picked up the packet and took a bowl out of the cupboard. It was then my father entered with worry plastered over every inch of his ageing face. br / 

br / 

"What's wrong father?" I asked full of concern. br / 

br / 

"Please come through to the living room. Your mother and I have to tell you something that may shock you." Father walked back through through to the living and I followed a little worried. br / 

br / 

"Sit Hermione dear, we have some bad news!" came the voice of my mother. I obeyed of course and prepared myself for the worst. br / 

br / 

"You are betrothed to a young man." the voice of my father seemed so distant, so weak as he said this. A thousand questions exploded into my head. br / 

br / 

"WHAT? Who is it? When did this happen? Why me?" My head was already pounding. I would not even get to chose the man of my dreams. I am dating Ron. How will he cope? Please let my future fiance at least be a wizard I thought. br / 

br / 

"You see before you were born your father and I were in a lot of trouble. You see we are actually squibs. Not magical but yes Hermione, you are a pure-blood witch. We were in trouble with Voldemort. Yes Hermione we know who he is and we know of Harry Potter the boy who lived and how you have been a target of him!" br / 

br / 

"WHAT. YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT. I'M A MUDBLOOD. YOU ARE MUGGLES. THIS IS A REALLY SICK JOKE!" I felt really sick at this point. I was expecting them to say i Only Joking /i any minute now. Of course that didn't happen. br / 

br / 

"Please calm down Hermione. You have every right to be angry with us but please hear us out." A tear rolled down my mother's cheek. br / 

br / 

"Ok but be quick. Don't drag it out!" I was really beginning to feel sick now. br / 

br / 

"Ok then. So Voldemort was after us I was heavily pregnant with you. He was going to kill us which of course would have resulted in your death also.That was until a death eater called Lucius Malfoy stepped into the picture. He offered to help us get out of the situation on one condition which was of course to have you betrothed to his baby boy. Now that you are both over 17 both of you have found out today. We will go to meet your new fiance at 3pm. You may phone your friends and let them know until then. You may ask why we lived as muggles - we thought it would be better to let you grow up away from the magical world and hoped you might not possess the magical powers like your father and I. Unfortunately that didn't happen and now you are to marry some time soon. I believe the boy also attends Hogwarts." br / 

br / 

I felt like I had been slapped extremely hard across my face. Did this mean I, Hermione Granger was engaged to the one and only Draco Malfoy. I couldn't keep my anger in. br / 

br / 

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I AM ENGAGED TO DRACO MALFOY?" br / 

br / 

"Ah so you know him?" my father asked pleased that at least it wasn't a stranger. br / 

br / 

"TO RIGHT I KNOW HIM. HE HAPPENED TO TORMENT ME FOR THE PAST 6 YEARS. CALLED ME A LOW-DOWN MUDBLOOD. WE HATE EACH OTHERS GUTS! I CAN'T MARRY THAT STUPID GIT!" br / 

br / 

"Oh this is bad!" my mother exclaimed tearfully. "You can't escape this I'm afraid. You have to marry him and it is illegal for pure blood wizards to divorce. I am so sorry dear!" br / 

br / 

I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed up to my room screaming totally neglecting my hunger pains. I picked up my muggle mobile phone and punched in the Burrow's house number. Best tell Ron first I thought. This is going to be a difficult life I thought. br / 

br / 

hr br / 

br / 

I looked at my watch. It was 2:45. We were about to leave to visit the Malfoys. We were travelling by Floo Powder. At first I was shocked my parents knew about it but then I remembered that they were squibs. I still couldn't grasp the information that I was actually a pure-blood. I suddenly remembered my friends. How they had all reacted over the phone. Ron understood but seemed very upset whereas Harry was going beserk. They had both agreed to keep it quiet for the moment, Ron saying he would only tell his family. br / 

br / 

My father stood in the fire place first clutching his powder. "Malfoy Manor" he said loud and clear. The flames turned green and he vanished in a flash. It was my turn. My mum handed me a small bag which contained an awful lot of Floo Powder for it's size. My hand reached in and took a small amount. I stepped in the fire place and like my dad I said "Malfy Manor!".I started spinning around. I managed to open my eyes and I could see lots of fireplaces swirling around me. Eventually I stopped with a great thud and groggily looked around. i Certainly not a very welcoming place /i I thought looking at the room around me. The walls were of stone as was the floor. The furniture was black and the table was brown. Looking at it all made me shiver. It was then I realized I was not alone. Lucius was sitting on the couch next to my father talking to him about the wedding. Narcissa had been sitting on the other couch but was now rushing over to see me. She gave me a small hug and smiled. br / 

br / 

"You're here at last. Draco's been looking forward to this haven't you son!" she turned her head to look at her son who was sitting on the armchair and gave him a meaningful stare. br / 

br / 

"Mmmm yes whatever!" he said. He certainly looked as displeased as I was. At that moment my mother was walking out of the fire place. Everyone, bar Draco and myself, greeted each other like old friends. When they had all finished their cosy chat Narcissa turned to Draco and I. br / 

br / 

"So Hermione, when do you want to go shopping for your wedding dress?" she asked politely. It was that question which made me actually realize what was happening. It all seemed so more real now. It seemed that Draco got the same affect as me from this simple question for he looked horrified. br / 

br / 

"I...uh...um...anytime!" I struggled to speak because I now had a very dry throat. br / 

br / 

"Tomorrow it will be then!" Lucius said. I felt extremely dizzy now. I'm actually getting married. Oh my god I'm going to be sick I thought. br / 

br / 

"Before we go on planning this wedding," Narcissa cut in, "There are a few Malfoy rules you must follow Hermione. There are 8 in total. The first one is you will of course live in the Malfoy Manor from now on and yes that means starting from tonight. We will of course magic your things here. The second is that you and Draco will share a room and bed." My jaw dropped. Bloody hell living with Malfoy would be bad enough but SHARING A BED. It seemed that Draco already knew these rules for his face was expressionless. br / 

br / 

"The third rule is that you must always act in love even if you actually are not. The fourth is that you will attend all public events with Draco in and out of school including Yule Balls etc. The fifth is that you may NEVER and i repeat NEVER cheat on each other wether you want to or not. The sixth is of course you cannot be divorced. The seventh is you must have a child by the age of 20 and finally the eighth is whilst you are in the Malfoy Manor you are entitled to help yourself and go anywhere except the top left room in the North Tower which is of course Lucius' study room. That is all. You may go upstairs to your room with Draco and write out all the guests you wish to be at your wedding." br / 

br / 

Draco and I stood up and I followed him out of the room and up 2 floors along a longish corridor and went into the second room on the left. My Hogwarts trunk and my suitcase was at the bottom of my bed. Wait no...our bed. It was so damn weird to share with Malfoy. Thank god the bed was king size. br / 

br / 

"I knew as much about this as you did before today before you ask!" Malfoy spat. br / 

br / 

"I wasn't going to ask you that. I was going to ask if you ever knew I was a pure-blood." I said. br / 

br / 

"No I didn't." br / 

br / 

"Oh ok." br / 

br / 

I sat on the edge of the bed and took a piece of paper off of the desk next to the bed and began to write a list of guests. I stopped half way through. I hadn't asked him the question that had been bugging me most. br / 

br / 

"Is there any way around the Malfoy rules?" I asked uncomfortably. br / 

br / 

"No. You get 3 previous chances to break them but if you break them a fourth time then you get killed. Except for the fifth rule. If you break that rule ever you get killed!" he said carelessly. I gasped. I mean I didn't think it would ever reach killing. br / 

br / 

"What even you would get killed?" I asked. br / 

br / 

"Yes." br / 

br / 

"And will everyone at Hogwarts find out?" br / 

br / 

"Yes." br / 

br / 

"WHAT?" I screamed. br / 

br / 

"You heard me perfectly. It will be a bit obvious considering you will have an engagement ring, your name will soon be Hermione Malfoy and my father is having words with Dumbledore to transfer you into the Slytherin house!" This seemed to give him satisfaction that I would no longer be Gryffindor. I however lost it. br / 

br / 

"YOU MEAN I'M GONNA BE A BLOODY SLYTHERIN. NO WAY!" br / 

br / 

"You have no choice. My mother forget to tell you never to disobey my father as it might be the last thing you do." br / 

br / 

I sat on the bed forgetting about the guest list. What would Ron and Harry say if they knew I was to become a Slytherin? With those irritating thoughts on my mind I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Shopping With Narcissa

I awoke early next morning and to my utter disgust Draco was sleeping next to me. Shuddering I realised that I was under the covers. I hadn't fallen asleep under the covers had I? I lifted the covers up and got out of bed. Hang on. Why the hell was I wearing pajamas? I knew for a fact I'd fallen asleep with clothes on. A sudden thought flashed across my mind. He wouldn't! If I find out that he undressed me I'll kill him I thought angrily. I walked across to the large window at the far side of the room. It was nice and sunny outside. I looked down and realised that the Malfoy's had an outdoor swimming pool. Just what I need I thought. A nice refreshing swim would do me good. It was then Malfoy awoke. Groaning loudly he climbed out of bed and headed for a door at the side of the room. Probably the bathroom. When he reappeared we were both fully dressed. I figured he'd did the same as me and magicked himself into clothes. He walked across to me holding out a small box. br / 

br / 

"I almost forgot. Your engagement ring. Under no circumstance do you take it off!" he said sounding smug. I got the feeling he knew that he was getting to me. He smirked as I took the ring and forced it on my wedding finger angrily. I had to admit it was beautiful apart from the fact that it had 'Malfoy' engraved on the inside band. Thankfully it was not visible whilst wearing it. I left the room and made my way downstairs to meet Narcissa. We were to go shopping for my dress. She was waiting for me as I entered the large living room. br / 

br / 

"Ah, I see Draco has given you the ring. Come my dear, we must hurry. I have a Portkey here which will transport us to Diagon Alley." br / 

I forced a small smile as not to seem impolite. She held a piece of what looked like gum wrapper and I figured this was the Portkey. No sooner had I touched it I felt the familiar tug from behind my navel and started spinning fast. For once I wasn't actually banging into the person whom was using the transport also. It was almost as it we had been charmed not to clash. We both landed with a small thud outside a shop which I had never entered nor noticed in Diagon Alley. It was called 'Witch's Wedding Wear'. Grabbing my wrist Narcissa pulled me inside and started showing me lots of different dresses. After what seemed like hours I eventually decided on strapless one which had gold embroidery around the edges. Along with it came a beautiful viel and lovely stiletto heels. It cost 500 galleons and to my utter shock Narcissa paid for it. She also decided to drag me around lots of other shops to buy things such as decorations, invitations and bridesmaid dresses. When we had finished she took me into a fancy resturaunt at the end of Diagon Alley. It was rather expensive so I was relieved to find that she would actually be paying. I was in fact beginning to enjoy her company. She was rather polite and would not let me pay for a thing. We both ordered French Tea and took seats near the back of the resturuant to discuss the wedding. br / 

br / 

"Now Hermione, have you given thought to what you want your wedding to be like?" she asked rather sweetly. I hadn't but I'd always had a rough idea of what my big day would be like. br / 

br / 

"Well, I'd like the colours to be white, lilac and gold. I also want it to take place in a garden. I've always loved the idea of that!" I responded also smiling. br / 

br / 

"That'd work well dear. I was thinking myself that there should be an after party. You know where everyone can celebrate wearing casual clothes ect. Also I'll be needing your guest list tonight so I can post the invitations off tonight." br / 

br / 

"Um... Ok." br / 

br / 

"Oh and the wedding will be held on the 10th of September." br / 

br / 

I nearly choked on my tea. That was only two weeks away not to mention it was a school day. br / 

br / 

"Don't worry dear. We know it's a little soon but we thought it would be better. As for school, Dumbledore granted yourself, Draco and guests the day off for the wedding." she said as if reading my mind. "I trust Draco told you that Lucius was talking to Dumbledore in hope of you becoming a Slytherin. Of course the stupid prat refused saying you were not changing houses under any circumstances." she said on a more bitter note. I however was relieved. I mean it's bad enough having to marry a Malfoy but being a Slytherin also. That would be enough for anyone to kill themselves. The rest of the day was quite eventless and by the time we reached the Malfoy Manner clutching lots of bags it was 5pm. I was just about to walk up to my room when Narcissa called me. br / 

br / 

"Hermione?" br / 

br / 

"Yes Narcissa?" br / 

br / 

"We are having a family meal at 8pm. It's our tradition. All of the Malfoys will be here. You will get to meet your new family!" br / 

br / 

I shuddered. The thought of being a new member of the Malfoy family was quite sickening, however I kept smiling. br / 

br / 

"Wonderful. I'd love to meet the family. May I ask you a question Narcissa?" br / 

br / 

"Of course." br / 

br / 

"Why didn't Mal...I mean Draco get to help choose the wedding stuff?" br / 

br / 

"The girls get to plan it. That to is a Malfoy tradition." br / 

br / 

I smiled and made my way towards the room exit. Once out of any Malfoy earshot I muttered quietly to myself as I advanced up the stairs. br / 

br / 

i These Malfoys and their bloody traditions! /i br / 

br / 

hr br / 

br / 

b Authors Note - I know this is a pretty small chapter but longer ones will come soon. As they all say its about the quality not the quantity. Feel free to check it out though. Bye for now. br / 

/b 


	3. Meeting Charmaine

I looked at my watch. 7:55. I was to be down in the front room in 5 minutes. Narcissa had given me a dress to wear. It was really nice but I thought it was a bit too fancy for a dinner party. It was green and came down only to my knees. It was strapless and it had matching green shoes and earrings to go with it. I looked at myself in the mirror. Not bad. I thought I looked quite good. I didn't quite know why I wanted to look good in front of a Malfoy but here I was fixing every little strand of hair out of place. I heard Malfoy enter the room but took no notice.

"Oy Granger, hurry up. I haven't got all day you know." he said with annoyance lingering in his voice.

"Wait a minute you bloody pinhead!"

"Excuse me? This pinhead happens to be your fiance incase you haven't notice. You'd better start being nice to me or you'll pay!" he retorted with smugness written all over his slimy face. I didn't care if I was engaged to him. He was still the boy I had hated since I was 11 years old and no marriage was going to stop that.

"Yes Malfoy I noticed. Do you think I would ever come within 10 feet of your range if I didn't?"

"Watch it Granger. I despise you as much as you despise me. Actually I think I hate you more. I don't want you as my wife either. You may be a pure-blood but to me your still filth and scum. Now if you don't mind my family are waiting." he snarled. I was sightly taken aback but nonetheless I followed him out of the room and down the stairs. I really hated him but I had to go through with it. I entered the front room to see about fifty unrecognizable people sitting down at a long table. It was rather like a table from the Great Hall at Hogwarts. I noticed the only two seats left were next to each other. I felt all eyes upon me and Draco as we took our seats. I was beside Narcissa, Draco was beside Lucius. The dinner only lasted about 15 minutes. Draco and I had been introduced to all the family but after that I was rather silent. Narcissa spoke to me but other than that I kept to myself. I felt so out of place there. I admit I did perk up a bit when dinner had finished and now it was just like a small party. Champagne was handed out to everyone except of course to two little kids I saw who looked remarkably like Draco. One was a boy, the other being a girl. They both had white/blonde hair and grey eyes. The girl walked over to where I was sitting and introduced herself to me.

"Hi, my name is Charmaine."

"Um...Hi Charmaine I'm Hermione. Nice to meet you." I said.

"Draco's my cousin." she said a little out of the blue.

"Is he?" I asked. "Do you see him often?"

"No but I will this year. I'm getting to go to the school he goes to because I'm 11 now!" she said. I couldn't help but think this girl was really polite and cute even for a Malfoy. I think that was the first Malfoy I actually liked. Well I suppose Narcissa was ok.

"So you are going to Hogwarts then? I go there as well."

"Yes. I already knew you went. Draco told me of you last time I saw him!"

"He did?" I asked curiously. Why the hell would he mention me to his cousin?

"Yes. He spoke of you and two other boys. Harry and Don or something. I can't quite remember. It was when he was 14 and just finished 3rd year. I stayed here for the summer."

"Yes, Harry and Ron are my friends. No doubt how he was going on about me being a know-it-all mudblood and Harry thinking he was a super hero and Ron being poor. Am I right?" I asked flashing a grin.

"Yes," she said giggling. "Do you still hate each other?"

"Yes but we are slightly more mature now. We can handle our hate without killing each other!"

The girl started laughing again. She looked so pretty for an 11 year old.

"Yes he told me you slapped him in 3rd year. I couldn't stop laughing when he told me. He got angry with me and stormed off!"

It was my turn to laugh now. At least there was a truly decent kid in this family. I had a question which was really annoying me. I decided to ask her.

"Do you have anything against Mudbloods or poor people or anything?" I asked biting my lip.

"No I don't. That's why I remembered you. I kept telling Draco that Mudbloods were ok and its what was inside that counted. Of course as you can see, he did not listen. Just like I said, you're actually a pureblood but are no different from when you were thought to be Mudblood."

I was shocked for words. A Malfoy actually had nothing against Mudbloods. I really liked this little girl. We talked until about 10pm. I said goodbye to her because the party had finished. I didn't realize how quickly it had happened. I didn't even speak to any other Malfoy's nor did I see Draco the whole time. I couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts the next day. I said goodnight to everyone and headed for my room. To my surprise Draco was already there. I ignored him and zapped myself into my pajamas and climbed into bed. Draco ignored me also and got into bed. I fell asleep thinking about the little girl I had met.


	4. An Interesting Journey

I was awoke by the sound of a door slamming. I opened my bleary eyes and sat up to see Malfoy storming about the room. He didn't look happy at all. I was really annoyed at been woke up in this manner. He hadn't even noticed that he had woke me up. What a prat. I was just about to fall back to sleep when I remembered. It was first day of term today. I almost jumped out of bed and started getting ready. I decided not to start argument with Draco seeing the bad mood he was in. I got dressed and headed downstairs. Lucius and Narcissa were both sitting in the front room. I noticed my trunk was already there and packed. Also Narcissa was clutching two small pieces of paper and two envelopes. She handed me one of the envelopes which had my name written on it. I opened it without a word and took out a small letter.

i Miss Granger,

I am more than pleased to inform you that you have been selected Head Girl for your seventh year at Hogwarts. You may be wondering why you didn't receive a letter before telling you what to get in Diagon Alley. That is because Head Boy and Girl get their things for free.You will be sharing a dormitory with the Head Boy. Also if you could meet me in my office with the Head Boy at 8pm tonight instead of attending the feast I would be more than grateful. Congratulations. Minerva McGonnagal. /i 

A small piece of metal appeared magically in my hand. It was my new badge with HG engraved on it. I was rather pleased but I had actually been expecting it. Narcissa then spoke.

"I thought you would forget about your guest list which you were due to give me last night so I took the liberty of summoning it to myself. Here are the invited people which have been sent invitations!" she said handing the small piece of paper to me. I scanned through it. On the list there was Harry, Ron, Ginny (Maid of Honor), Parvati and Lavender (Bridesmaids), Dean, Seamus, Neville and the rest of the Weasleys. It hit me that Lucius did not like anyone on my list so I decided to ask him to be nice.

"Lucius?" I asked slightly nervous.

"Yes?"

"Um...I notice you don't particularly get along with much of my guest list."

"Yes I don't deny that."

"I was just wondering if you could maybe be civilized just for the one night?"

"I'll try but if that scrawny Potter comes to near me along with them Weasleys there is not much I can do."

I was slightly happier. Draco came downstairs and got his letter and guest list. It turned out he was Head Boy unfortunately and he had invited Pansy Parkinson. I was unhappy at first but perked up a bit when a certain thought entered my mind. Pansy is gonna be so jealous when I walk up the aisle. It would be great to watch her expression. I knew perfectly well that she was in love with Draco. Narcissa said we had better get going so I picked up my trunk and started dragging it out of the room.

hr 

"Harry. Ron." I shouted over the crowd at platform nine and three quarters. They turned around and headed straight for me. They greeted me and we headed for an empty compartment on the train. We eventually found one and sat down. I could tell they both had a million and one questions for me and granted them permission to ask.

"Did Malfoy do anything to you Hermione? If he did we'll kill him if you want." Harry said in hope of murdering Malfoy.

"To hell if he touched her. I'm gonna kill him anyway!" Ron exclaimed fiercely.

"NO." I shouted. "That won't help and no Harry he did not hurt me though he is still the same egotistical, arrogant, swollen-headed prat in the world. I doubt that would ever change."

"I guess. Well we all got our invitations this morning. Who else is going?" Ron asked. I told them and they were quite happy with that.

"Ok. Did you meet any other Malfoy's? Are they all evil?" Harry asked almost knowing the answer.

"Yes I met the whole family though I do not know if they all are evil. Narcissa and Lucius are polite enough to me. Oh I nearly forgot. I met a sweet girl called Charmaine. She's Malfoy's cousin. She's really nice. Has nothing against Mudbloods or lower class or anything. She's starting Hogwarts this year in fact!"

Ron and Harry looked like they were gonna faint. I could see what they were thinking. At this time last week I would have been like that if someone told me there was a nice Malfoy out there somewhere. I looked at my watch and realized it was time to go to the Head's compartment. I said my good byes to Harry and Ron and headed down the corridor. I bumped into Ginny who I spoke to for 5 minutes. She was constantly thanking me on given her the role as Maid Of Honor though she gave me sympathy on having to marry 'that slime ball'. By the time I reached the compartment it was 11:30am. Malfoy was already sitting there.

"You're late. Not a good first impression as Head Girl is it Granger?" he said smoothly.

"Ah but you see Malfoy, I was talking to my friends. They didn't want me to come here and stalled me whereas your so-called-friends probably booted you into here. At the first opportunity." I said just as smoothly as he did. I took up a seat across from him and opened my book i Hogwarts a History Grade 7 /i . I could see Malfoy was buzzing with anger but decided to ignore him. After an hour I was so bored of sitting in silence I decided to go and patrol the train. I got up to leave when Malfoy spoke.

"Where do you think you are going, Granger?" he drawled.

"Patrolling!" I said coldly.

"You know we're not allowed to act like this in public Granger don't you?" he said. I froze. I remembered the very first chat I had had with Narcissa. We had to act in love when in public. I felt so cold at the thought I shivered a little.

"We are not in public Malfoy. Are you enjoying torturing me with this marriage or something?"

"Yeah actually. It's amusing!" he said. "It's gonna be fun acting like that with you in front of all the Gryffindorks. I can just see all their faces."

"Yeah well what will the Slytherins say?" I snapped. "You're engaged to a former known Mudblood know-it-all Gryffindor!"

"Well they will understand because you are in fact pure-blood and betrothed. They know I have no choice. Pansy however is furious. I only invited her to the wedding to torment her!" he laughed coldly.

"Your horrid!" I said and stormed out. He left the compartment as well. He had probably decided it was best to patrol for a bit but he went in the opposite direction from me. I was nearing Harry and Ron's compartment when I bumped into Pansy 'Pug-face' Parkinson. She looked furious at me. I wanted to laugh but decided against it.

"You.." she said quavering with anger.

"Yes?" I asked with fake sweetness.

"You stole my future husband!" she rasped.

"Um...No. Believe me it was not through choice. I was betrothed. Bad luck Pug-face. Maybe next time you'll get who you want. I doubt it though. No-one in their right mind would fall for you." I said with ease.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" she shouted.

"Really? Pity, I left my galleons in my compartment!" I said sarcastically. She quickly pulled out her wand and before I could react she pointed it at me and shouted 'CRUCIO'. The pain seared through my body. I was screaming in pain. I just wanted to die. Then the pain stopped. I heard her shout another curse but was cut off by someone.

"Avada Ked.."

"STUPEFY!" a masculine voice roared.

She fell to the ground. I didn't even turn to look at my saviour who I could hear rushing up to me. I passed out.

hr 


	5. An Anouncement

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I realized straight away where I was. I was in the Hospital Wing. I also remembered how I had got there. That evil Parkinson had used an Unforgiveable Curse on me and was about to kill me when I was saved by someone. I didn't know who. I tried to remember what the booming voice had sounded like but it was so far away. I tried to sit up but collapsed back down on to the bed I was lying on. Madam Pomfrey noticed I was awake and hurried over to see me. She was clutching a bottle which I guessed was some awful potion for me to drink. I was right.

"Mis Granger, you are awake at last. Here drink this quickly before the pain hits you!" she said hurriedly, thrusting the bottle into my hand. I scrunched my nose and gulped it down. It was awful. It smelt like rotten cabbage. I thought I was going to be sick. Once I had overcame the stench and taste I found it in myself to talk.

"How long have I been out of it? Who saved me? Where's Parkinson? Where's my friends?" I asked in a rush.

"Now, now, calm yourself my dear. You have been unconcious for only 2 hours. The Hogwarts express arrived here only 15 minutes ago. I think the Sorting is taking place in 10 minutes. As for who saved you, I believe that was Mr. Malfoy. He levitated you here. He is now in the Great Hall though. Miss Parkinson has been suspended for only two weeks. I thought she should have been expelled and your friends wanted to see you but I refused. They also are in the Great Hall !"

I was stunned. Malfoy had actually saved me. Why? I couldn't believe it! I wanted to go and watch the Sorting. I decided to try my luck with Madam Pomfrey.

"Can I go now please. I feel much better." I said. I had to admit that potion had boosted my strength.

"I suppose. You kids these days. You're in here for a minute then you're wanting to leave again. Off you go then and take it easy."

I sat up feeling a lot stronger. I got out of the bed and left the infirmiry. When I reached the Great Hall everyone turned to stare at me. The Sorting was just about to begin. I kept my head down and walked over to the Gryffindor table. I sat at the seventh year end next to Ron and Harry. Before anyone could ask me questions or give me sympathy Miss McGonnagal started the sorting to my relief.

"Anderson, Tim."

A small boy walked up to the three legged stool looking terrified. He put on the hat timidly and it boomed -

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table burst with applause. Miss McGonnagal continued.

"Drew, Janet."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

It was 5 minutes before I heard what I'd been waiting for except it wasn't Charmaine. It was the little boy I had seen at the dinner party.

"Malfoy, Alexander."

Everyone gasped. The boy strutted up to the stool. I got the feeling he was similar to Draco.To no-ones surprise the hat shouted -

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins roared.

"Malfoy, Charmaine."

Another dramatic gasp filled the room. Charmaine walked up to the stool also but she looked rather scared. It's as if she predicted something.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Silence. No-one clapped or cheered. The poor girl was close to tears. She walked up the side of the Gryffindor table. Malfoy banged his head off the table. He looked really annoyed. Charmaine was still walking. No-one was budging up for her to make room. They were just staring daggers at her. Eventually when she reached our end of the table I budged up and hissed at Harry and Ron to do the same. They looked really angry but did as I asked. Charmaine smiled at me looking very grateful. The rest of the Gryffindor table however looked furious. No in fact they looked murderous. McGonnagal cleared her throat and carried on with the Sorting. The atmosphere was not the sme though. When she had finished Dumbledore made his usual speech and then we got on with the feast.

"I knew I was gonna be a Gryffindor." Charmaine told me sadly. "I'm not like my family. I despise evillness. I wish everyone knew that."

I felt so sorry for her. Harry and Ron had heard her say it and also felt some pity towards her.

"It's ok um...Charmaine is it? People will eventually except you." Harry said soothingly. Ron however remained silent. I guessed he was battling himself on wether he should speak to a Malfoy or not.

"Thank You!" she replied to Harry. "I like you all. Even if my cousin doesn't."

I smiled at her. All my guests for the wedding started crowding around me. They were all thanking me and Lavender and Parvati were ecstatic. They couldn't wait to be bridesmaid. It was Lavender who noticed my ring. She started pointing and squeeling. Everyone else started pointing too.

"Who's it your engaged to Hermione and why is it so soon?" Dean asked.

I nearly choked on my pumpkin juice.

"You mean it didn't say on the invite?" I asked.

They all shook their heads. I looked at Charmaine, Harry, Ron and Ginny. They looked horrified. None of them knew that I was betrothed to Malfoy. How was I gonna tell them?

"Ok guys," I said looking at all of them. "This wasn't my choice. It was a betrothal..."

I was interrupted by Dumbledore clearing his throat. We all turned to look at him.

"It has been requested by someones parents in the school that I announce this. It happens that we have a couple in the school due to marry on the 10th of September." he announced. All of my guests looked at me excitedly except for Charmaine, Ron, Harry and Ginny. My stomach churned. I was going to be sick.

"It of course was a betrothal I might add. Please put your hands together for Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy." He said smiling. There was a polite applause but I buried my head in my arms. When I sat back up all of the Gryffindors looked horrified aswell as the Slytherins. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs however were quite amused. The whole hall started gossiping. I could see my guests in deep talk. When finished Lavender approached my carefully and spoke.

"Hermione, you understand how much we hate Malfoy and we understand that you didn't choose this. We will still of course be there at your wedding. We also give you all of our sympathy."

She walked away. I left the Great Hall and headed for my common room. I couldn't believe it. The whole school knew I was the future i Mrs Hermione Malfoy /i 

hr 


	6. A Few Events

I entered my common room to find Malfoy already there. The room was beautifully furnished but I wasn't really bothered about that. I just wanted to think. Malfoy was sitting on one of the two green leather couches. I walked over and sat on the other one. I was furious. I couldn't believe Lucius and Narcissa had requested an announcement in front of the school. I was mortified. Draco on the other hand didn't look bothered. He looked as though he thought it was laughable. This angered me even more.

"Why are you so hacked off Granger? They were all going to find out anyway!" he asked as if I was over-reacting. I was like a human timebomb due to go off any minute.

"WHY? WHY AM I HACKED OFF? I AM ENGAGED TO YOU FOR A START! NOW THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWS AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I screamed.

"Well you could calm down for a start. I hate you aswell but do you see me going crazy. No. I'm dealing with it."

"MAYBE BECAUSE I DIDN'T TORMENT YOU FOR 6 YEARS."

I didn't even wait for his reply. I stormed out of the common room and into my dormitory. At least I didn't still have to share a bed with him. I collapsed onto my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

hr 

I awoke extremely early the next morning having had a good nights sleep. It at least was dreamless for I would usually have had nightmares. I remembered how I had shouted at Malfoy the previous night and felt guilty. He had after all saved me from Parkinson on the train. I was going to apologise to him. I only decided that after some serious thinking. I got up and got dressed. I looked at my watch. Only 7am. I walked into the common room clutching my book i Charms Guide /i . It was empty as I expected so I sat down on the couch and started reading my book. I was so into it I didn't even hear Malfoy enter an hour later. It was when he coughed I looked up to see him sitting on the couch opposite. I decided this was my chance.

"Um...Malfoy?" I asked nervously.

"What?" he snapped.

"I just wanted to apologise for last night and thank you for saving my life." I said timidly.

"How'd you know I saved you?" he snapped again.

"Madam Pomfrey told me."

"Well whatever. I didn't do it for you, I did it cause I hate Pansy."

"Well thanks anyway."

"Just cause I saved you doesn't mean I like you any better. Like I said you're still the same filthy know-it-all!"

hr 

Classes had started. I had showed Charmaine to her class and got to Herbology with Harry and Ron by 10am. Much to my disappointment me and Malfoy were still the talk of the school. Everywhere I went I heard my name being whispered and got stared at. Even the teachers were acting odd. I took my normal seat in the Herbology greenshed between Harry and Ron. Whilst Professor Sprout was talking about the full significance of Mandrake juice and its uses she kept giving quick glances towards the ring on my finger. Nearly every other student did so too. I just wished they would stop. Potions was worst of all. Professor Snape must have noticed how much the whole thing was wrecking me and how little it was Malfoy. He decided to use it to his advantage. Every so often he would bring up the word ring in a sentence. I was distraught. Eventually they got round to the classwork.

"Can anyone tell me the full ingredients of Veritaserum?" he asked. I of course raised my hand knowing he would probably ignore it.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Prove yourself an insufferable know-it-all once more for us please." he drawled. The Slytherin side roared with laughter. I ignored him and answered the question.

"Yes she proved it once again. I must say I personally feel sorry for Mr Malfoy being betrothed to such a girl. Really parents ought to be more careful these days. I suppose if they were careful Miss Granger would not be sitting in front of us!". I was trembling with anger. It was the first time he had ever said such things to a pupil other than Harry. All the Gryffindors were trembling with anger too where as the Slytherins were laughing once again. The only one not joining in was of course Malfoy. He had been told to act in love in the public and of course was not going to laugh though he probably wanted too. I could sense Harry and Ron about to do something stupid but I got there first.

"YOU BLOODY BIAST PRAT. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY SUCH THINGS. SO BLOODY WHAT IF I'M BETROTHED. MIND YOUR OWN BLOODY BUSINESS YOU CONCEITED BONEHEAD." I screamed. The whole room went silent. I could see Snape shaking with anger. I didn't care. I'd said what I'd wanted to and didn't care if I got a years worth of detention.

"You will never speak to me like that again you silly little girl. Never speak to a superior in that way. 20 points from Gryffindor." his voice shook with anger. Before I could stop myself or let anyone else stop me I walked right up to Professor Snape and SMACK. I hit him right around the face.

"Don't expect to see me here again." I said and walked out of class leaving a red-faced Professor and a shocked bunch of students. I headed straight for my dormitory and flew myself onto the couch when I got there.

hr 

Days passed and no other teachers knew of my Potions incident. Harry and Ron informed me that Snape had told them not to breath a word to any other teachers or he would kill them. I guessed he was too embarrassed to tell anyone. The students had kept their word but told every other student in the school. I was like a hero to all the houses except of course Slytherin.

Eventually the 9th of September arrived. The wedding was to take place the next day in the back garden of the Malfoy Manor and the after party was to be this big fancy do which I didn't quite know about yet. When I awoke I looked at my watch. 7am. I turned over and touched a piece of gum wrapper which was sitting on my unit. I felt a familiar tug behing my navel and started to spin fast. I was beginning to feel really ill when I landed with a thump. I looked around. I was in the front room of the Malfoy Manor. I had touched the Portkey I had been given by Dumbledore the previous night. Me, Draco, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati and Blaise had been given one. Everyone else would be given one for the 10th. We had been instructed to use it as soon as we woke up. I saw that only Blaise and Draco had arrived and were in deep discussion with Lucius. I sat on one of the couches next to Narcissa who was telling me plans for the day. We were going to be trying on our dresses, going for lunch, deciding on some final decorations and were having an early night. I had to admit I was a little bit excited about the wedding even if it was with Draco. I mean it was still my big day. It was 10 minutes before Parvati, Ginny and Lavender arrived. They had come together. They walked over to me looking rather tired and before I could breath a word Narcissa was introducing herself to them. They all politely shook her hand. Lucius however did not greet them. I suspected it was because of Ginny. I realized me and the girls were wearing pajamas and took them up to a spare room where we would all be sleeping that night to get dressed. I wasn't sharing a room with Malfoy because of some Malfoy tradition. I swear I had lost count of that families traditions already. When we were dressed Narcissa took us to Diagon Alley with our wedding dresses to go to the fitting shop. I tried mine on in the changing room along with the heels and viel. When I looked in the mirror I gasped. I couldn't believe how perfect it all looked. I stepped out of the changing room to show Narcissa and my friends. They all looked lost for words.

"You look so beautiful." Lavender said after overcoming her initial shock.

"Yes dear you do!" Narcissa said and Ginny and Parvati nodded in agreement. I flashed a grin and changed back into my casual clothes. Ginny, Parvati and Lavender all changed at the same time. When they stepped out I couldn't help but say they were beautiful also. Their top half of the dress was like a corset and the bottom was more flared out. Lavender's and Parvati's were pure lilac and Ginny's had gold embroidery as she was Maid of Honor. When we are all finished up at the fitting store we went to the fancy tea shop Narcissa and I had went to before. We all ordered French tea which once again Narcissa paid for no matter how hard we protested. We discussed everything. Narcissa then told us we would be shopping for our after party outfits.

The shop was filled with many fancy clothes but I could not find any I really liked. Ginny had picked a red dress which was down to her knees, Lavender chose a pink top with a black skirt and Parvati chose a midnight blue dress down to her ankles.I however was struggling. I was just about to leave that aisle when something caught my eye. It was a periwinkle blue dress. The bottom of it slanted so it covered one knee but not the other. I grabbed it and ran to the counter. I paid and then we all headed back for the Manor. I went to bed despite it only being 5pm. I wanted a good sleep for the wedding next day. The girls were going to decide on some final decorations. It was crazy but I was actually looking forward to my wedding.

hr 


	7. The Ceremony

I awoke the next morning at 6am. I'd been sleeping for 13 hours! Then it hit me. I was getting married. I sat up to find that Ginny, Lavender and Parvati were already up. I practically flew out of bed and was grabbed by Parvati who was telling me Narcissa wanted to chat with me alone. I rushed downstairs, still in my pajamas I might add, to find Narcissa in the front room. I noticed that this room, my room and the spare room were the only rooms I had really entered in this mansion. I sat down next to Narcissa who started talking right away.

"Hermione dear, the ceromany will begin at 10am. Incase you are wondering you do not exchange vows as this is a betrothal. Also your parents will be here at 9:30 but you may only see your father before the ceromany. He will walk you down the aisle. He and I will be waiting for you here at 9:45. I have to do some last minute things for now. By the way the best man is Blaise."

"Um...Ok." I said and dashed back out of the room and back upstairs to the spare room. The three girls were waiting still in their pajamas also.

"Why the hell ain't you getting ready?" I asked.

"We're waiting for you. We're doing your hair and make-up!" Ginny told me. I smiled a bit and grabbed my dress off its coat hanger and rushed to the bathroom to get changed. Once again I gasped slightly when I looked into the mirror. I still couldn't believe how perfect I looked. I refrained from putting my shoes on because I knew my feet would end up killing my before the ceromany even started. I walked out of the bathroom. Lavender gestured me to sit down on a stool which I guessed she had conjured up. I had just sat down when she was bombarding my face with lots of different make-up. She started off with powder and then a little foundation. She then used a tad bit of blush along with sparkly white eyeshadow and black mascara. The last make-up substance she used was a very pretty lipgloss. It didn't take her long but she would not let me see the result until I had everything done. I was slightly annoyed by that but nonetheless I still wanted a surprise when I looked at myself. It was Ginny and Parvati who did my hair. Firstly they straightened it to get rid of the frizz and then they started curling it in small sections at a time. That took quite a while. It was about 8am before they had finished. I was just about to look in the mirror before Parvati stopped me.

"Nuh uh not without the shoes and viel." she said handing them to me.

"This is ridiculous!" I muttered even though I was quite glad she had stopped me. I did actually want to see the final result with everything done. When I did my jaw nearly hit the floor. I may sound big-headed but I look like a perfect angel. It was the only way to describe it. My curls were sleek and bouncy and my make-up was done beautifully. I was so busy admiring myself I didn't realize the rest were still in pajamas. When I did I nearly had a heart attack.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU LOT AREN'T EVEN DRESSED YET!" I screamed getting panicky. I looked at the clock. It was 8:30.

"Wow, calm down 'Mione, we've still got an hour left yet." Ginny said. I sat down and conjured up a magazine. It landed on my knees. It was the latest copy of Bliss which was a muggle magazine. I didn't care and started to read it. I was so into it that when Lavender called me I didn't hear her at first. I was too interested in this story about some famous celebrity.

"HERMIONE!" she shouted.

"What?" I asked not even looking up from the mag.

"It's 9:30 and we've got to go!" Parvati cried out.

"WHAT?" I shouted. "It can't be. I only just started reading!" I protested.

"You've been reading for nearly an hour. We've really got to get going. Good luck Hermione. I hope you live through the first week of being an official Malfoy." Ginny said grinning. I was excited but yet being a Malfoy still made me sick. I gave all three of them a quick hug and said goodbye. They all left and I sat back down. Every few minutes I would glance up at the clock. Eventually at 9:45 I made my way downstairs. My father and Narcissa and to my surprise Charmaine were waiting when I entered. I ran over to my father and gave him a hug.

"I missed you dad." I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"I missed you to darling!"

Narcissa coughed slightly drawing fathers and my attention.

"Hermione you look great. Charmaine is your flower girl and will be walking behind you.Your guests and your mother are all in the backyard. The service has actually begun. You will walk down the aisle when you hear the music playing. You of course will be walking down it with your father. I will be sitting in the back row. Ginny will hand you the ring to put on Draco's finger which reminds me, you have to take off your engagement ring."

I slipped the ring off and placed it in Narcissa's outstretched hand. I then turned and smiled at Charmaine who was grinning from ear to ear. She was wearing a cute white dress with flowers embroided on it. She looked gorgeous. I was just about to tell her so, when Narcissa gestured for us to follow her. We followed her out of the room and down a few corridors.

"You nervous?" Charmaine asked me.

"Yes very. You?"

"Not really." she answered grinning even more. Lucky for some I thought. My stomach was churning. Even though I detested Malfoy I was excited. I didn't know why. We reached a large brass door and walked through. We were in the backyard. There were approximately 10 rows of seats with about 20 seats in a row. There was a lot of people I realized. I only recognised some of them. The whole thing was beautiful. There was an arch over where Malfoy, the bridesmaids, the best man and the priest was standing. It was made of white lilies. I noticed that no-one had even even apprehended that I was behind all of them.

"Narcissa?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can they see us?"

"No. We enchanted it so they could not see behind the last row. It just looks like continued grass to them."

"Oh."

"I have to go take my seat Hermione. Walk down when the music plays. Good luck!" she whispered. She walked forward and took her seat in the last row. I could'nt hear what the priest was saying. He was too far away. I scanned the rows. I could see all my guests. Neville, Seamus, Dean, the whole Weasley family except for Percy and Harry in the front row. I also saw Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle in the second row. I guessed Pansy was scowling but I didn't know because I could only see her from behind. Then the music started playing. It was slow but pleasant. I started to feel really sick. I clutched my fathers arm and walked forward closely followed by Charmaine who's job was to scatter flower petals behind me.

"Here goes." I said as I reached the back row. Everybody stood as I passed it. Malfoy looked shocked as well as all of my school mates. The bridesmaids grinned with a look of succession written on their faces. I was walking down th aisle grinning. Gawd it seemed to be taking forever. I was only at the fifth to first row and I already felt like I'd been walking for ages. My mouth was extremely dry. I was finding it really hard to swallow. I was at the third row passing Parkinson who was throwing me daggers. Eventually I passed the first row passing my friends. Harry smiled and Ron forced a smile. At long last I reached the arch where my dad and Charmaine left and went to dit in the remaining two seats in the front row. I stood beside Malfoy who was still trying to overcome his shock. I found this funny but did not laugh. The priest began the speech.

"We are gathered here today..." he began. He went into a 5 minute speech before starting the repeating session.

"Now Draco, repeat after me. I Draco, take thee Hermione to be my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health until death do us part."

Draco repeated obediently. The priest then advanced on me.

"Hermione repeat after me please. I Hermione, take thee Draco to be my lawfully wedded in husband, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

I hoped I wasn't going to choke on my words. Putting my nerves behind me I too repeated with thankfully no stutters, splutters or word chokes.The priest spoke again.

"The rings."

I turned around and was handed a gold ring by Ginny. I turned back to face Draco who was also now clutching a ring. We slid them on each others finger avoiding eye contact.

"If anyone has any objections to this couple being joined together in holy matremony speak now or forever hold your piece."

This was the part I had been dreading. I was just waiting for a Gryffindor or Pansy to start shouting out now. To my relief no-one spoke. The priest turned to Draco.

"You may now kiss the bride."

WHAT. How could I have forgotten this part. Why didn't I realize that I would be doin this. My whole body went cold on the inside. I wanted to object but of course couldn't. Draco and I turned to face each other. We looked each other in the eyes and smiled weakly. I wanted to be elsewhere. I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist. I coiled my arms around his neck. He leaned over and kissed me passionately on the lips. It was like electricity. I was loving it and hating it at the same time. I heard applause in the background. We broke apart. I looked into Malfoy's eyes. I was now i Mrs Hermione Elizabeth Malfoy /i !

hr 


	8. The After Party

The after wedding party was in the back garden also. I had changed into my blue dress and was now in the garden with Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Harry and Ron. I had no idea where Malfoy was. i Wait, what am I going to call him now? /i I thought to myself. i I can't exactly call him Malfoy because I'm a Malfoy as well. Oh this is so awkward. I'll just call him Malfoy for now. /i It was about 8pm. We had all had dinner and the party had begun at 7pm. All the wedding props had gone. Now there was a long buffet table at the back of the garden and lots of tables and chairs surrounding a dance floor area thing. The music hadn't started or anything. That begun at 8:30pm which was when Malfoy and I would have to dance.

"Hey 'Mione, what's up?" Harry asked. He must of noticed me with a concentrating look on my face. Not that that was unusual but anyway.

"Nothing, I was just doing some thinking."

"Oh ok."

We started chatting about a lot of different things and before we knew it I was being called up for the first dance. Draco was already on the dance floor waiting. When I reached him once again he put his arms around my waist. Almost as if automatic reaction I put my arms around his neck. The music started playing. I felt so awkward dancing with someone I didn't even like but then again I was married to someone I didn't like so dancing was nothing. I fixed my eyes on a part of his shoulder. It was only when he spoke I jerked them to look at him.

"Hermione." he said.

"D..D..Did you just call me by my first name?" I whispered.

"What else can I call you exactly?" he said smirking.

I thought about this. It was true. He couldn't call me Mudblood because I actually wasn't and he couldn't call me Granger because I was now a Malfoy. The thought sent chills down my spine.

"I suppose." I said.

"Anyway I'll get to the point. I don't like you anymore than I ever have but I think we should act more civilized to each other. After all we are married."

"Um...Ok."

"Which means calling me by my first name!"

"What?" I gasped. "I've called you Malfoy since I was eleven. I'm surprised I even know your first name."

"Well you're a Malfoy as well so it would make more sense to call me i Draco /i ."

"I'll try."

"Good." he said smirking again. I really wanted to slap that stupid smirk off his face but at the same time I thought it looked cute. I came back to my senses and scolded myself for thinking it. I can't like him I thought. It's not right. Wait, why isn't it right? I am married to him. Oh it was so confusing. The music did eventually stop and I made my way back to Ginny and co. We all started chatting again. I saw Parkinson out of the corner of my speaking to someone discreetly. I took no notice of it. Five minutes later the person she had been speaking to approached me and handed me what looked like a very pretty trinket box. The person said it was a wedding gift and walked off. Ginny urged me to opened it. When I did I got the shock of my life. Inside it was a small poisonous snake. Before I could clamp the box shut the snake rose up and bit my finger. I passed out with pain.

hr 


	9. St Mungo's

I opened my eyes. I had no idea where I was, all I knew was that it was exceptionally white and clean. I realized I was lying down and somehow it clicked on to me where I actually was. St Mungoes Hospital of course. Wait the bite couldn't have been that bad, I found myself thinking. Seriously, what was the deal? I could feel a headache coming on and my finger was throbbing. I was just about to doze off when a roar filled throughout the ward I was in. I guessed someone was argueing. Man, they wanted to shut up, I mean people with headaches here. I turned on my side and was just about to drop back off to sleep when I heard my name being shouted.

"SO WHAT. HERMIONE'S OUR FRIEND AND WE WANT TO SEE HER!" a voice familiar to me shouted. I knew almost straight away it was Ron.

"Watch it Weasley. I was here first so you two can sod off." another masculine voice said. It didn't take a genius to know it was Draco Malfoy.

"Why can't we all go in then?" I heard Harry ask furiously.

"She is only allowed one visitor." Malfoy said smoothly.

"Which will be Harry or myself."

"I seriously doubt it Weasley!"

"Give me three good reasons why you should be allowed in and not us." Harry said trying to contain his anger.

"Well firstly she is my wife. Secondly, I know the full details of what has happened whereas you don't and lastly as you can see her ward is to be kept clean. We don't need filth such as yourself wandering about in it."

I could almost feel the heat escaping Ron's ears which would be flaming red by now.

"I think Hermione should get to decide." Harry said.

"But she's not awake." Ron replied dully.

"Yes I am." I said lifting my head slightly so I could see them. They were standing about twenty feet away at the doorway. My room was isolated.

"Um..we...n..never noticed." Draco said quietly.

"So who do you want in then 'Mione? We don't mind honestly!" Ron said with an unconvincing look on his face. I knew who I wanted but was too afraid to say it. I wanted the facts and that was all I cared about. Knowing that only Malfoy knew I made my decision.

"Well I want to know exactly what happened so Malfoy I guess." I said in a deeply upset tone. I could see the looks of betrayal on Harry and Ron's faces. It broke my heart to look at them. Malfoy did his famous smirk and walked inside leaving my two best friends out. He closed the door behind him.

"What happened?" I asked before he could even breathe.

"Woah chill it. You were bitten by a highly poisonous snake. You're lucky to be alive."

"How, why, who gave it to me?"

"Would you calm down and breathe. Parkinson ordered someone to give it to you in a box as a punishment for getting her suspended and apparantly 'stealing' me. Not that she ever had me." he said as if in disgust.

"How did I get here?"

"I took you by knight bus! They admitted you into an isolated ward and you've been unconcious for 4 days. Potter and Weasley were granted permission by Dumbledore to come and see you as it's the weekend."

"Oh. When am I getting out?"

"Today hopefully if you're finger heals." he said. I lifted my hand to look at it. It was covered in thick bandages.

"What happened to Parkinson?"

"She's been suspended for a further two weeks."

"That's it?" I cried.

"Yeah."

"I'll get her. I swear I will. Stupid slut." I said fiercly. Malfoy smiled at me. It wasn't his usual smirk but a warm smile. I really liked it. If only he did it more often.


	10. The Ruined Moment

I stood at the reception waiting for my hospital forms. If only that stupid woman would hurry up and find them. It's not like I had all day. I craned my head over the desk to see if she had any luck. She hadn't. She was still searching through a bundle of papers. Eventually she came across them and walked back over to me. She handed them over smiling in a sickly sweet manner. It reminded me of that ghastly Professor Umbridge from fifth year. I pulled a quill out of my handbag and started scribbling onto my forms. I signed my name at the bottom and handed them back. She smiled that sickening smile again before politely saying that I was free to go. I smiled back though I tried to not make it look forced. I walked through the swing doors and found myself in the street. I looked back but the doors had vanished. I was standing outside a shut down muggle store. It was quite well hidden I thought. THUD. Out of nowhere Malfoy had appeared in front of me. br / 

br / 

"H..h..how did..." I began. He grinned and held up a crisp packet. br / 

br / 

"Portkey." he said as if reading my mind. br / 

br / 

"Oh." I said simply. br / 

br / 

"C'mon, we've gotta get back." br / 

br / 

I touched the crisp packet he was holding and without fail, I felt the familiar tugging from behind my navel. I didn't even know where I was going. I was banging into Malfoy and vice-versa. When we landed hard on the inflexible ground. I looked around. I knew automatically where I was. The Malfoy Manor of course. I was in the front room sitting on the floor rubbing my head. I was sure Malfoy had kicked me there during the excruciating journey of the Portkey. I had no idea how he managed it. I squinted my eyes to where Narcissa and Lucius were sitting. Lucius looked inexpressive whilst Narcissa looked grim. Narcissa beckoned me to go over. I stood up shakily and walked over to her leaving Malfoy on the floor clutching his stomach. I guess I must have banged into him. br / 

br / 

"Are you ok dear?" Narcissa asked. br / 

br / 

"Yes, my finger is a bit swollen but other than that I'm perfectly fine!" I smiled weakly. br / 

br / 

"Well I think you should rest for the remainder of the weekend." she said. It was still Saturday so it was only that day and the next before I would get to return to my friends at Hogwarts. Without a word I silently walked from the room with my head down. What a great way to start a marriage. With the wife in hospital! And now I had to rest! It was beyond the joke. I mean it was only a swollen finger. I entered my room and noticed it had been changed. The bed was now a four poster one with 'Just Married' embroided into the duvet cover. I flopped down onto it. I didn't even bother to change. I pulled the covers up to my neck and drifted off into an uneasy sleep. I was abruptly awoken by Malfoy entering the room. He sat on the edge of the bed. br / 

br / 

"You ok?" he asked when he realized I was awake. br / 

br / 

"What do you care?" I asked rudely. br / 

br / 

"Wow I was just asking. Don't know why I bother. They didn't say the finger would affect your hormones." he said agitated. I suddenly felt a surge of guilt. br / 

br / 

"I'm sorry." I said meekly. "I'm just not very well. It's all Parkinson's fault. When I find her at Hogwarts I'll hex her into the middle of next year." br / 

br / 

Malfoy smiled again. I couldn't get over how cute he looked like that. He had cute little dimples on each cheek. He looked like a little angel which I knew he of course he wasn't. br / 

br / 

"Why don't you smile more often? You look better like that." I exclaimed. He flushed. br / 

br / 

"I'm not really used to it. I've not usually got anyone to smile at!" he said honestly. I smiled back. br / 

br / 

"Well, now you do so you can practice." br / 

br / 

"You know Hermione, I'm beginning to really like you." br / 

br / 

"Me too." br / 

br / 

"You're beginning to like yourself?" he asked puzzled. I laughed. br / 

br / 

"No, I meant I'm beginning to like you." br / 

br / 

I smiled again. God it was so cute. I couldn't get enough of it. He moved closer to me. I felt butterflies form in my stomach. I sat up. He leaned in and kissed me. It was so much better than the wedding kiss. It was so passionate. He deepened it and lay me back onto the bed. I'd never felt anything like this before. I was just beginning to get used to this peculiar feeling when I felt a shooting pain throughout my finger. I whimpered and broke the kiss. I was going to kill Pansy. First she ruined my wedding night and now she'd ruined that special moment. br / 

br / 

hr br / 


	11. A Bad Start

"Hermione!" somebody yelled whom I presumed was Draco. br / 

br / 

"What?" I yelled back sleepily. I was lying in bed staring at the cieling. Draco was already up but in another room. It was Monday morning and I was due back to Hogwarts. br / 

br / 

"Get up and dressed you moron. It's 9 o'clock!" he shouted. I nearly leapt out of my bed. Was it really that time already. Goodness, I had to be at Hogwarts by 9:30. I was to attend classes which started at 10. I scrambled about searching for the odd missing sock and sip up hoodie. It didn't take long to find all of my clothes that I needed for the day. All of my trunk was packed and ready to go. All that was left was me! I quickly dressed and pulled on my pink hoodie and rushed downstairs to meet Draco. He looked down at his watch smirking. br / 

br / 

"Twenty minutes," he said. "Not bad, but it would be a bit more impressive if you didn't have your hoodie on inside out!" I glanced down at my top half. I groaned and blushed. I quickly pulled it off and put it back on the right way. I turned back to Draco. br / 

br / 

"We better get going. Get your trunk." br / 

br / 

I grabbed my trunk, which was sitting a few feet from me and heaved it back to where I had been. Draco held out what looked like an old boot and smiled. I groaned again. Seriously, I had had enough of these stupid Portkeys. I thrust my hand out and wrapped my fist around the ankle part of the boot. As you can guess, I felt the tug behind my navel and began to spin violently. They just don't get any better. Worse, if anything. After what seemed like a lifetime we landed once again with a bump, on a stone floor. It of course was Albus Dumbledore's office. I stood up and sat in one of the comfortable chairs closely followed by Draco. It did sum up to the unwelcomely floor we had landed on. Dumbledore emerged from behind his desk and started pacing a bit. br / 

br / 

"Welcome back, Mr and Mrs Malfoy." he greeted. I nearly fell out of the chair. When was I going to get used to being a Mrs, let alone a Malfoy? We both mumbled a thanks. br / 

br / 

"Well I see no reason as to why you should both stay here. You may both go to your house common rooms to see your friends until class begins. I trust you are better Mrs Malfoy?" br / 

br / 

I gave a brief nod and followed Draco to the door. We both departed and made our descent down the stairs. We said our goodbyes gave each other a small kiss and headed for our common rooms. I reached the Fat Lady in no time. br / 

br / 

"Password?" br / 

br / 

"Fairy Dust." I retorted hoping that the password hadn't been changed. The portrait swung open and I heaved a sigh of relief. I walked in and realized I hadn't been there for a while considering I now had my own common room. I looked around through the small crowd and noticed Ginny. I ran over to her. When she noticed me she gave me a bone-breaking hug. br / 

br / 

"I'm so glad you're back!" she shrieked and by doing so got the whole common rooms attention. She let go of me to my relief and I turned beetroot. br / 

br / 

"Um...It's great to be back." I said. br / 

br / 

"Sooo, did anything happen?" she asked. br / 

br / 

"No!" I said a little too quickly. I wasn't wanting to tell anyone about my building feelings for Draco. They'd probably take a heart attack or something. She eyed me suspiciously. br / 

br / 

"Where's Harry and Ron?" I asked trying to get off of the subject. Thankfully it worked and now the common room had got back to normal rather than stare at me. br / 

br / 

"Down at breakfast. I think they're still a bit annoyed about what happened at the hospital, you know when you wanted to see Draco. They'll get over it though." br / 

br / 

I shuffled uncomfortably. I had totally forgotten about that. I doubted they would be speaking to me for a while. Me and Ginny chatted for a while then at 9:55 I made my way to potions. Unfortunately for me it was with the Slytherins. I reached the dungeons but not to my surprise they're was an argument taking place. I moved closer and pushed through the spectating crowd to see Harry, Ron and Draco fighting. About me! I watched in horror asthey threw nasty insults to each other. Eventually Ron pushed his luck in calling Draco a stuck up bd. Draco whipped out his wand and threw a curse at him. Ron began to throw up violently and Harry raised his own wand at the same time as Draco. I didn't think. I just held out my wand and shouted the first thing that came to mind. br / 

br / 

"Expelliarmus!" I bellowed. I had meant to hit Draco but missed. To my complete terror I hit poor Ron. His wand flew out of his hand and he fell back into the wall behind him, unconcious. Everyone turned to look at me. None of the looks hurt except Harry's. He looked at me as if I was complete filth. Draco smirked and started laughing. At that moment Professor Snape appeared. br / 

br / 

"What's happened here?" he drawled. I couldn't even speak. br / 

br / 

"Oh Professor, Weasley insulted me and Hermione here," Draco said dmoothly as he threw a glance towards me, "cursed him!" br / 

br / 

"Very well. Miss Patil, please escort Mr Weasley to the hospital Wing." br / 

br / 

Harry looked horrified. He had clearly wanted to take Ron to the Hospital Wing. Everyone followed Snape back into the classroom. It was then I saw her. I froze with fear. There smirking as if she owned the place was... i Pansy Parkinson! /i 


	12. Secret

I looked on in total disbelief. Was I really seeing what I thought I was? Sure enough, there walking into Snape's classroom, was none other than Pansy Parkinson! I walked into the classroom shaking from head to toe. I scanned around the class looking for a seat. There were two left. One was next to Harry, though he made it completely obvious he didn't want me there by placing his bag on the seat. The only other one left, was of course right next to Pansy Parkinson. Groaning and trembling slightly I walked up to the seat and sat down placing my bag on the floor. Pansy looked at me smirking like there was no tomorrow. I wanted to slap that stupid smirk off of her face but thought better of it. She would probably Avada Kedavra me in one shot if I did. Instead I turned my attention to the front of the room where Professor Snape was writing ingredients on the board. Written at the top in bold letters was i Veritaserum /i . I perked up a little at this as I knew it was a complex potion which was the kind I would usually enjoy making. I glanced around and noticed I was getting a few glares. Though quite surprisingly it was not from the Slytherins, but from my own house Gryffindor! Surely they hadn't all sided with Harry had they? The must know it was an accident, I found myself thinking. Clearly though they thought I had stuck up for Draco and hexed the living daylights out of my best friend Ron out of spite. As if I would do that. br / 

br / 

"Oy freak!" br / 

br / 

I twirled around quickly to see who had addressed someone so rudely. Of course it was Pansy making her politest attempt of conversation with me. br / 

br / 

"Mmhmm?" was my simple reply. br / 

br / 

"Just in case you are wondering, which I know of course you are, I am back a little earlier than expected because my father had talks with Fudge and after a little settlement he allowed me back on the Hogwarts premises! So now I can get back to torturing filth such as yourself." she snarled. br / 

br / 

"Oh did he now? What did your father do? The Cruciatus curse or the Imperius? I heard he is very skilled at both. Then again he would be considering he is sweet little Voldie's sidekick!" I said sweetly. br / 

br / 

"Don't you ever speak to me in that manner. If you do don't expect to be around much longer. Never speak to superiors like that!" br / 

br / 

At that point Draco twirled around extremely quickly in his chair. He was sitting directly in front of Pansy. He looked thoroughly annoyed. br / 

br / 

"Did you just imply that you are superior to Malfoys?" he asked calmly although I could see he was bottling up a good bit of anger inside him. Pansy however smiled sweetly at him. It seemed flirtatious somehow but Draco showed no sign of acting the same way back. br / 

br / 

"No Draco darling, I would never dream of that. You see I was just refering to that piece of filth there, you know the one whom you were forced to marry!" she said batting her eyelids and putting a lot of emphasis on the word forced. I could barely keep a straight face. It was utterly revolting. br / 

br / 

"That 'piece of filth' happens to be my wife!" Draco snarled. br / 

br / 

"But Draco dear, you can't seriously consider i her /i as a Malfoy can you?" she said laughing. br / 

br / 

"I dunno, let's see shall we? Could you be so kind in telling us your full name Hermione?" br / 

br / 

"Hermione Elizabeth Malfoy." I said trying my hardest not to laugh. br / 

br / 

"Is that indeed? Now can you please tell me, are you or are you not married to me?" br / 

br / 

"Um...Yes." br / 

br / 

He turned back to Pansy. br / 

br / 

"You see, she is a Malfoy. Calling her something is just the same as calling me it. Now never let me catch you thinking that you are superior to a Malfoy. Is that clear?" br / 

br / 

"Yes." br / 

br / 

Draco nodded and turned back around. Pansy threw daggers at me. I merrily smiled laughing in my head at the look of outrage on her ugly face. br / 

br / 

"This isn't over!" she hissed so as not to let Draco hear. "It's just the beginning!" br / 

br / 

I ignored her and once again turned my attention to the front of the class. Professor Snape was just about to officially start the class. br / 

br / 

"Ahem." he called. The whole class turned silent. br / 

br / 

"We will be making the Veritaseruum Potion today. It is the strongest truth potion existing. Can anyone tell me the vital ingredient in Veritaserum?" br / 

br / 

I raised my hand as usual but knew there was no point really. He always ignored me in class, but I just wanted to prove I knew. But to my, and everybody elses surprise he responded to me for nearly the first time ever. br / 

br / 

"Yes, Mrs Malfoy?" he asked. Nearly the whole room shuddered. It was going to take some getting used to for me to be reffered to as Mrs Malfoy. It was kind of creepy. br / 

br / 

"One Pheonix feather. It is the part of the potion that seals the disloyal part of our brain because pheonixes are such loyal creatures." I answered. br / 

br / 

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor." he said with great difficulty. The whole room gasped including myself. When did Snape ever hand out points to us Gryffindors. The Gryffindors looked curious whilst the Slytherins looked murderous. All except Draco of course. He had settled down a little bit on house arguements but still hated Gryffindor on the inside I supposed. br / 

br / 

"Now you will make your potion in pairs and no you will not get to choose your pairs. I have a list of appropriate partners here. Um... Ok so Mr Potter and Miss Parkinson." Snape began. A loud groan escaped both Harry and Pansy's mouth. All of the partners were Gryffindor/Slytherin. Totally typical. I was with Draco obviously. He came up and sat where Pansy had sat previously. I summoned all of our ingredients to save us having to collect them from the cupboard. br / 

br / 

"So how are you?" Draco asked. br / 

br / 

"Better now that the whore has gone." I answered truthfully. Draco laughed amusedly (A/N: lol is that a word?). br / 

br / 

"Oh, I almost forgot. Meet me at the Room of Requirement tonight at 8:00." br / 

br / 

"Why?" br / 

br / 

"Ah now that would be telling!" br / 

br / 

"What's the point in the room of requirement? We have our own common room!" br / 

br / 

"Once again that would be telling." he smirked. br / 

br / 

"You are totally hopeless!" I groaned. He laughed like usual. I turned back to slicing boomslang whilst Draco weighed out the essence of Hellebore. It wasn;t long until we were finished. Like usual I was finished about 10 minutes before everybody else accompanied by Draco. I gazed at the front of the room lapsing into a world of my own. A world where everything was perfect. A world where Harry and Ron weren't mad, one where Sirius wasn't dead, one where life was normal. A world which was far from the existing world around me. I was snapped back into it by Snape who was now standing directly in front of me holding a small bottle. br / 

br / 

"As I was saying Mrs Malfoy, if you and Mr Malfoy's potion has no faults, when you drink this you should tell nothing but the truth." he said. I nearly fell out of my chair. br / 

br / 

"What! I am not drinking that." I yelled in anger and shock. Did he seriously expect me to drink a bottle of Veritaserum, the strongest truth potion going, in front of a bunch of Slytherins and a teacher who wanted to skin me alive when they could ask me my biggest secrets. No way! br / 

br / 

"I think you heard me perfectly well Mrs Malfoy. If you do not want to fail this I suggest you drink this without complaint." he said sneering. Everyone, may I say including the Gryffindors, looked pretty amused. If there was one thing that got to me, it was failing a test. Especially a potions or a charms one. Giving in to defeat I took the bottle and unscrewed the top. I gulped it all in a one. For the first time in my life I hoped I had gotten my potion wrong. I really did not want to tell Snape anything he wanted to know. Snape looked at me with glee. He knew I had gotten it right. I never got it wrong. He probably only set the test so he could hear what I had to say about my personal life and so on. I was about to be proved correct. br / 

br / 

"Mrs Malfoy, what is the biggest secret you have ever been asked to keep?" Snape question unable to keep a smile from twitching across his face. A force I could not explain forced me to talk. br / 

br / 

"Harry Potter asked me to keep a secret. In his sixth year he got Cho Chang pregnant but had the baby aborted!" br / 

br / 

hr br / 


	13. Aftermath

Silence swept through the classroom like wildfire. Had Snape and the Slytherins really just heard me say that Harry had gotten Cho Chang pregnant? I was going to kill Snape. He had planned this. Harry had made me swear not to tell. I wasn't even allowed to tell Ron for goodness sake. Well that wouldn't last much longer, now that a bunch of idiotic and rumour spreading Slytherins, were to be on the loose in approximately ten minutes. I looked around the room with a plea of help written across my face. Of course, I was I achieved no sympathy. Draco was trying hard not to laugh, whilst every other Slytherin looked shocked. Shocked, but yet gleeful. The Gryffindors on the other hand looked as if they didn't know wether to be shocked or furious. I could feel rays of happiness escaping Snapes body. I wanted to kick him in the shins to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face but something was stopping me. I wanted to cry out that it was all a big mistake but couldn't. Harry was white with rage and shaking from head to foot. br / 

br / 

"WHY DID YOU DRINK IT YOU STUPID COW?" he roared. "YOU KNEW HE WAS GOING TO ASK YOU SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU MANIPULATED BITCH!" br / 

br / 

Harry snatched his bag off of the ground and stomped out of the classroom. The Gryffindors all eyed me furiously. Did no-one understand that I had just been under Veritaserum? It wasn't as if I could stop myself. Harry, of all people should have understood. I knew he would have been angry at the student body finding it out, but it wasn't my fault. br / 

br / 

"Thank you Mrs Malfoy. You have recieved full marks on your potion along with Mr Malfoy." Snape smirked. He tapped me on the head with his wand. He had taken off the effects of Veritaserum. Now, I was able to lie again. Not much use though, considering enough damage had already been done. I looked at the ground with tears forming in my eyes as Snape went around to inspect everyone elses potion. I was willing to bet on my life that Snape had only picked to test my potion because he knew it would be correct and meant he could get me to spill some stuff. Tears spilled from my eyes. I couldn't stand the humiliation. With my cheeks burning, I grabbed my bag and fled from the classroom. I was running so fast and I could hear the blood pounding through my ears. I didn't stop or look behind. I ran all the way to my common room and collapsed down onto the leather settee. There was no way I was going back to any classes, not after that. I curled up into a small ball and cried into my knees. The throbbing sounds in my ear did not fade, so I didn't hear anyone enter the room. br / 

br / 

"Man, you run fast." a voice panted. Having not expected any company, my head shot up to see who the intruder was. Not much to my surprise, it was Draco. "Why did you run off like that?" he asked still gasping for breath. I half snorted, half sobbed. br / 

br / 

"Didn't you hear what I said back there?" br / 

br / 

"Yeah. Harry got Ch-" br / 

br / 

"I asked if you heard, not for you to repeat it." br / 

br / 

"Yeah I did. So what." br / 

br / 

"SO WHAT? SO WHAT?" I shrieked at the top of my lungs."HARRY HAPPENS TO BE MY BEST FRIEND. HAS BEEN SINCE I WAS 11. HE'LL HATE ME FOR EVER NOW!" I threw my face back into my knees and started sobbing harder. br / 

br / 

"Calm down. Jeesh, woman are so unpredictable. I'm sure Harry will understand when he gets over the torment he will more than likely get." br / 

br / 

I felt Draco sit down beside me and wrap his arms around me. I curled up into him and rested my head on his chest. It felt really comforting to be close to someone. After a short period of time I fell into a dreamless sleep. br / 

br / 

hr br / 


	14. OMG

I woke up straining my bleary eyes apprehending to my surroundings. I was in my common room but Draco was gone. I looked at my watch. It was 7:50. He must have left for the Room of Requirement. Sighing and rubbing my crusted eyes I stood up and fixed my hair. Much better. I smoothed down the creases on my robes and made my way out of the dimly lit common room. I made my way through the cold corridors to the Room of Requirement. I arrived there with only one minute to spare. The large oak door was already in the corridor so Draco must have been there. I turned the brass handle and entered. I gasped at the sight before me. It was a huge bedroom with a massive four poster bed and candles lit everywhere. I was too astonished to speak. Draco was sitting on the bed waiting for me. He looked up and grinned. I closed my mouth which had been hanging opening a bit and walked over to him. br / 

br / 

"I'm getting kind of bored of our dormitories. I was thinking we could maybe stay here tonight." he said. I smiled at him and nodded my head still unable to find the energy to speak. I opened my mouth to attempt but was silenced by Draco's lips crashing into mine. I responded wrapping my arms around his neck. He guided me back onto the bed and laid me down not breaking the kiss. He ran his tongue along the bottom of my lip gaining permission to enter, I felt his tongue explore my mouth as mine did his. I pulled back gasping for air and turned my head slightly to the right. I felt Draco's wet lips slowly go down my neck. I slipped my robe off as he did with his. br / 

br / 

"Draco." I said panting. "Show me you love me." br / 

br / 

And that's what he did. br / 

br / 

hr br / 

br / 

Three weekes passed since in the room of requirement and some people had chosen to speak to me again. Of course none of them people happened to be Harry or Ron. I was friends with Ginny and a few other Gryffindors were forgiving. At least some people understood. It was a Saturday morning and I was sitting next to Ginny eating my breakfast. I picked up a few bacon rashers and loaded them onto my plate receiving a look from Ginny. br / 

br / 

"Hermione, you don't like bacon rashers." she said with a look of utter confusion on her face. It was true. I had never liked bacon rashers before but at that precise moment I wanted nothing but them. I shrugged and turned back to my food. Ginny eyed me skeptically before turning to her own plate. She picked up a few waffles from the other side of the table and placed them on her own plate. The smell of them filled my nostrils and vomit bubbled in my stomach threateningly. I was going to be sick. br / 

br / 

"Ginny, can you sit somewhere else if you are going to eat those. They're making me sick." I choked. She narrowed her eyes. She eyed me up and down and then gasped. She grabbed my sleeve and dragged me from the Great Hall. I wondered what the hell was up with her. I just wanted my bacon. Eventually we reached a secluded area of a corridor and she stopped. br / 

br / 

"Hermione, are you pregnant?" she asked. I nearly burst out laughing. br / 

br / 

"Why would I be pregnant. When your pregnant you get cramps, sickness, craving and disl-" I gasped. I had all of those symptoms. I felt the blood drain from my face. No No No No NO! My mind screamed. I was only seventeen. I couldn't be! I started to run to the infirmary with Ginny following closely behind. It took a good five minutes to get there despite the speed we were travelling at. I crashed through the large doors ti see Madam Pomfrey making the beds. She turned to me and smiled. br / 

br / 

"Ah hello Hermione, what can I do for you?" she asked smiling. I was panting for breath and gripped onto a bed post for support. br / 

br / 

"I...I think...I think I'm pregnant." I stuttered. She walked over to one of her cupboards and pulled out a stick. She handed it to me and told me to grasp it tightly. If it turned blue I was pregnant. If it turned pink I wasn't. I gripped it with all of my strength and turned away. I couldn't bare to look at it. After a minute Madam Pomfrey spoke. br / 

br / 

"Congratulations. You're having a baby!" br / 

br / 

hr br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter br / 

br / 

Hermione - Thankfully br / 

br / 

Author - What's that supposed to mean? br / 

br / 

Hermione - You suck br / 

br / 

Author - :Throws chair at Hermione: br / 

br / 

Hermione - :Ducks: I'll get you for that br / 

br / 

Author - Whatever. Remember I invented this story and I can make worse things happen. br / 

br / 

Hermione - :Glares: br / 

br / 

Author - REVIEW :)


	15. TWIST

My head began to spin furiously. No. No way! I'm only seventeen. I can't be pregnant. Why is Madam Pomfrey telling me I am? It's simply not possible. What will Draco say? What will Ginny say? No doubt I would be tormented more than ever now. Would Draco leave me? Would he support me? There was only one way to find out. I rushed from the Hospital Wings, tears pouring from my eyes. I ran straight past Ginny. She must have gotten the idea because she didn't follow me. I had to find Draco. I ran straight for our common room. Hurriedly I said the password and sprinted inside to see my husband sitting on the couch reading a letter. He turned around to see what had caused the sudden outburst of noise. Me of course. Immediately he put it in his pocket and indicated for me to sit down. I sat opposite him and began to bawl my eyes out. He looked at me sympathetically. br / 

br / 

"What's wrong 'Mione? It's not Ron and Harry again is it?" he asked lovingly. I shook my head furiously. br / 

br / 

"No." I said sobbing. "If I tell you, do you promise not to leave me?" I whimpered. He looked at me as if I had 3 heads. The thought distinctly reminded me of an encounter I had with a dog but I shook it from my head immediately. br / 

br / 

"Of course I won't leave you. Now what is wrong?" br / 

br / 

I began to fumble with my hands. br / 

br / 

"I went to Madam Pomfrey today." br / 

br / 

"And?" he asked urging me to carry on. br / 

br / 

"I took a pregnancy test." I mumbled, bearly audible. Unfortunately he heard me clear. br / 

br / 

"WHAT? Please tell me the results were negative." he pleaded. I shook my head. br / 

br / 

"I wish I could but that would be lying!" I sobbed. His face paled a great deal. He stood up and began to walk away. br / 

br / 

"Where are you going?" I whimpered. br / 

br / 

"I need to think!" he called heading for the room. Without looking back, he vanished through the door. I curled up in a ball and cried my self to sleep on the couch. br / 

br / 

hr br / 

br / 

b Draco POV /b br / 

br / 

Great. Now she had got pregnant. What next? I pulled the letter out of my pocket and reread it. I felt really bad as I read it. br / 

br / 

i Dear Son, br / 

The time has nearly come to prove yourself worthy. I am sure you know what to do. If not mail me back. I am sorry you were pushed into this marriage but the Lord will be proud. You have gained her trust and that is all that matters. br / 

L.M /i br / 

br / 

Perfect. Just what I needed. How was I supposed to tell him I had actually fallen for Hermione. He would kill me. I mean only father, mother, the Grangers and I knew the truth. Hermione was not really a Granger. No, she was a Fixby. Adopted deliberitly as a child. The Fixby's had died you see. The Grangers had been ordered by our Lord to adopt her. They were not squibs as they had told Hermione. They were Dark wizards. Not known but were very Dark. I of course had not found out until the start of seventh year really. Now we had to finish it all. I felt bad for Hermione. She was innocent. Had done nothing wrong. She was my wife for goodness sake. Wether my father liked it or not, I did love her. What was I going to do? I wish I had never agreed to go along with this stupid plan.


	16. No, Please No

I curled up into a ball on the couch and cried my eyes out. How could the father of my child, my husband, just leave me hear to suffer alone? Didn't he love me? I mentally kicked myself. He just needed time didn't he? That's all it was, wasn't it? Surely he would come out in a few minutes and tell me he was going to support me 100. He had to. Minutes passed but still no husband. I was really beginning to get worried. What if he was beginning to doubt his love for me? All the unanswered question swam through my head. It was like being tortured. br / 

br / 

hr br / 

br / 

b Author's POV /b br / 

br / 

Draco Malfoy sat in his room waiting for a response. He had just owled his father. He could remember clearly the exact words he had written. br / 

br / 

i Dearest Father, br / 

I have to tell you something very important. Hermione Fixby Malfoy is pregnant. With my child! I obviously remember the plan very well. The only thing is, I am afraid I cannot go through with it. I have really fallen for Hermione. I will NOT give over to him. She is pregnant with my child for goodness sake. I am also going to tell her the whole truth. I will understand if she no longer wants to know me but I will still not give her over. Please reply soon father. br / 

Draco Malfoy /i br / 

br / 

Draco was really nervous. The reply would arrive in minutes. They had a top of the range eagle which was unbeleivably fast at delivering mail. All he could do was wait. br / 

br / 

b Meanwhile /b br / 

br / 

In the common room, Hermione was still on the couch crying. She was just about to go to her room when she heard a loudish POP. Startled she looked up to see none other than Lucius Malfoy standing before her. Puzzled she asked her father in law what brung him to Hogwarts. He laughed lightly but said nothing. Panicing slightly Hermione turned around saying she would fetch Draco for him. br / 

br / 

"That will not be necassary." he said to her coldly. As quick as a flash of lightening the blonde man grabbed the young girls wrist. With another pop they both vanished. br / 

br / 

b In Draco's Room /b br / 

br / 

Somewhere in the distance, Draco Malfoy heard a popping noise. Thinking he was imagining things he forgot about it. His first thought was apparation but he knew that was not possible. He heard voices in the common room. Just as he was about to investagate, he heard another pop. Picking up his pace he dashed through his door. To his surprise no one was there. Therefore, Hermione was clearly in danger. He would have heard her go through the portrait door.Getting himself into a panic, he rushed for the only person who could help. Dumbledore of course. br / 

br / 

He rushed through the corridors ignoring all the stares from students he passed by. His mind was only focused on one thing. Helping Hermione! br / 

br / 

Just as he was nearing the Headmasters office, a hand grabbed him. br / 

br / 

"And just where do you think you are going Mr Draco Malfoy?" br / 

br / 

hr br / 


	17. The End

Draco Malfoy spun around on the spot to identify the wizard who had caught him abruptly. He recognised him by first glance. i Mr Granger /i . Fear clouded over young Draco's eyes. What could he do now? He was trapped. There was only one thing for it. He would have to try and talk his way out of it. Plucking up the courage to speak he took a deep breath. br / 

br / 

"We meet again Mr Granger. May I ask what brings yourself to Hogwarts this fine day?" he asked in his politest manner possible. He saw Mr Granger's tense face twist into a slight smirk. Stupid git. How could he just stand there and let the child he raised for 16 years be given away? Just like that? A sharp voice cut through Draco's thoughts. br / 

br / 

"I will explain, but not here and not now." br / 

br / 

Draco looked up at the middle aged man trying to hide the surges of hate and disgust burning inside of him. POP. Draco felt himself land on an unfamiliar ground. He straightened up and released himself from Mr Granger's grip. Looking around, he knew he was no longer inside the 'safe' walls of Hogwarts. No. He was clearly somewhere surrounded by evil. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck slowly rising up. Wherever he was, he knew Voldemort was somewhere near also. He always sensed when he was. Taking in what his eyes saw, he noted he was in a dimly lit chamber. Only Mr Granger and himself occupied it. He knew for sure it wouldn't stay that way for long. Sure enough, no sooner had he thought it, the room was filled by numerous loud POPS. Death Eaters of course. No doubt his father was there. Only a few more mere minutes and the 'Lord' of Darkness would appear. br / 

br / 

"So Draco. I am afraid to say you have disappointed me. I expected so much better of you." a cold voice drawled. Without a second thought, he knew it must be his father. He did not know which hooded 'creature' his father was though he did not really care much anyway. There was only room for one thought on Draco's mind. i Hermione /i . POP. br / 

br / 

"Know, know Lucius. I am sure the boy has a reasonable explanation for his actions." br / 

br / 

Draco shivered. That cold, evil voice belonged to none other than Lord Voldemort himself. He stood no more than 10 meters away from Draco and kept his eyes on him at all times. He took a few steps forward and then stopped. Dreading what was coming next, Draco held his breath. br / 

br / 

"Well Draco. As your father said, you have disappointed us greatly. You knew our plan from the beginning. What made you change your mind?" the dark wizard asked. Finding a little courage inside himself, Draco answered. br / 

br / 

"I fell in love with Hermione." was the simple, yet perfectly true answer whaich escaped Draco's lips. Several people around him laughed, as if it were not possible. Voldemort however just smiled. br / 

br / 

"Young Draco, there is no such thing as love." br / 

br / 

Draco gritted his teeth but said nothing. The words he could say in this situation could be the difference between his life and death. To play it safe he stayed silent. br / 

br / 

"So Draco, if you do not go along with our plan, I am afraid I will have dispose of you. Please choose your fate wisely boy. I will be most displeased if I have to kill you." br / 

br / 

Draco thought for a while. If he did decide to go along with the plan, Hermione would never forgive him. Never! But if he didn't go on with the plan, Voldemort would not hesitate to kill him. After a while, he made up his mid. He would do what he thought was best. br / 

br / 

"Have you made up your mind boy? Remember, this is the difference between life and death for you boy." br / 

br / 

Draco Malfoy, husband of Hermione Malfoy nodded his head. "Yes my Lord. I will go forward with the plan." br / 

br / 

Voldemort smiled evilly. Draco's insides churned. It had to be done, he told himself. Voldemort turned to Lucius. "Bring the girl." he snapped. Before everyone's eyes, Hermione Fixby Malfoy appeared. It was very clear that she had been crying heavily. Despite her red, puffy eyes, she still looked stunning. However, being stunning would not save her now. br / 

br / 

"As Lucius has so kindly informed me, the girl has had everything explained to her, including that I murdered her traitor parents. She knows now Draco, that you married her only to carry out our plans. She knows that you are going to punish her for her parents deeds and keep her prisoner. She also knows that we will get inside information out of her easily. Also, this morning she found out she was pregnant. Well, Lucius here made her have an abortion. Now that everything is cleared up there, Draco would you do the honours?" Voldemort said gleefully. Hermione looked at Draco in horror. Surely her husband would not torture her, would he? He did really love her, didn't he? br / 

br / 

"Gladly." Draco Malfoy told his master. He took his wand out, guilt rising up inside him. It has to be done, it has to be done he told himself repeatedly. He saw Hermione's eyes flash dangerously. She knew what was coming. What Draco didn't know was that she had a plan herself now. If he wanted to play that game, he was sure in for a hell of a surprise. Shoving all his doubts to the back of his mind Draco prepared himself. br / 

br / 

"CRUCIO!" he screamed pointing his wand at his beloved, who had held his child no more than an hour ago. He watched as the blue jet of light escaped his wand. The surprising thing was that it was going in slow motion. Hermione held out her hand before her confidently. The light vanished. The spell was broken. The Death Eaters, Draco and Voldemort all had the same reactions. Gasps and looks of astonishment. Hermione smirked slightly, though her eyes told just how sad she really was. She stepped forward. No-one dared to move. It was funny how 50 people could scoff at a young woman one minute, and be absolutely terrified of her the next. Nonetheless it was happening. br / 

br / 

"I thought you loved me Draco." she stated in no more than a whisper. Her voice was damp with sadness and regret. Draco felt something pulling at his hearstrings. He looked at the ground in shame. br / 

br / 

"I do." he said. Hermione laughed softly. br / 

br / 

"You sure proved yourself Draco. You tried to use an unforgiveable curse on me. For those of you who don't know, I can actually do wandless magic. I have always known. As for what just happened, I have no idea what it was. Now if you don't mind, I have business to attend to." She turned to leave but was stopped by Draco who grabbed her wrist. br / 

br / 

"Hermione, please." br / 

br / 

She scoffed. br / 

br / 

"No. Although my heart may still love you my mind hates you. Hopefully my heart will soon follow. Goodbye Draco." br / 

br / 

With that she apparated. Draco apparated also. To where, he did not know. He just needed to be out of their. He knew he had lost Hermione for good. Maybe next time when he loved someone, he would show it better. br / 

br / 

THE END br / 

br / 

b Author's Note /b - Please don't harm me. It is unfortunately a sad ending, but fret not. I am working on a sequel. Good will come of it. If you want to search it, it will more than likely be called 'We Meet Again'. I have not posted it yet but will soon. I am so sorry everyone. I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed. You are the ones I am writing a sequel for.


End file.
